


A Change In Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Spy School Series - Stuart Gibbs
Genre: AKA I need Alexander and Cyrus to have a healthy relationship bc I love them, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Rescue Missions, Takes place during Spy Camp, i think, listen its really hard to write cyrus hating Alexander when you love alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THWACK!Something hit the agent that had left the room. He sprawled out on the floor in front of the open door. What-That was the moment he came into view.The third Hale on this mission.———Alternatively titled: I love the Hale family and needed Cyrus to give Alexander some positivity for once
Kudos: 7





	A Change In Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively alternatively titled: yo Spy School Revolution where u at I need some CONTENT here!!

Cyrus could see six SPYDER agents guarding the room where he’d been incarcerated in. They looked like low-paid brute force- agents that weren’t clever enough to be placed on high stakes missions, but were perfect for guarding enemy agents. 

If his hands hadn’t been tied behind his back, Cyrus knew for a  _ fact  _ that he would’ve been able to take down every single one of them. 

Unfortunately, the situation was a bit too tricky to just  _ break free.  _ Cyrus had been told multiple times that if he even tried to get his hands out of the restraints, Erica would be disposed of. 

He wouldn’t allow that to happen. 

Now, he didn’t want to  _ give in  _ and say everything he knew to these scum-of-the-earth SPYDER agents. That was where two parts of Cyrus conflicted: the legacy who wanted to carry on the Hale family business, and the grandfather who most definitely didn’t want his granddaughter to die. 

He wouldn’t allow that to happen.  _ Never.  _ Erica wouldn’t die under his watch. As long as he was here…. 

And there was  _ still  _ another problem. The missiles. Cyrus had many things to worry about at the moment- his granddaughter, the SPYDER agents, and the missiles. If he didn’t get out of here  _ soon _ , those missiles would be heading towards  _ many  _ places he didn’t want them to go. That the CIA didn’t want them to go. How would the CIA see this, if  _ two  _ Hales didn’t manage to take down a few measly missiles?

Three. 

Cyrus didn’t want to think about the third Hale on this mission. 

No, don’t think about him. Just think about the mission at hand. One of the SPYDER agents was walking towards him now, trying to look intimidating but only managing to make himself look constipated.  _ You can try all you want.  _

“For the  _ last time, _ ” the agent said, moving forward so he was face-to-face with Cyrus, “tell us what you know.  _ We  _ know that  _ you  _ know a  _ lot _ .”

“You won’t get anything from me.” Cyrus said, making sure to spit in the man’s face for good measure. The agent recoiled in disgust and walked back to the other agents, saying something along the lines of  _ can we just kill him?  _ to them. One of the other agents shook his head,  _ no.  _

One of the agents whipped out his phone and checked the messages.  _ Those could be easily intercepted _ , Cyrus thought.  _ Are all of SPYDER this stupid and idiotic? _

_ They’re almost as stupid as- _

“I have to go,” the agent put his phone back in his pocket, frowning. “He wants me to go help the others.”

“These kids really are persistent, huh?” The agent Cyrus had spit on said. “Well, at least they’re just kids. Won’t be  _ too  _ hard to kill them.”

“He says there’s an adult there, too.”

Cyrus felt his stomach drop. 

_ Why’d you have to..? _

“Oh, that’s just  _ great.  _ Another agent?” Another SPYDER guard asked. 

“He says so, but the guy hasn’t really done anything. He says the guy’s just…  _ there _ .”

_ You really haven’t learned anything, have you? _

“Huh? Why’d they bring an adult with them if he’s just gonna drag them down?”

_ Are you just going to steal all of the credit again? _

“Don’t know. Don’t you have to go help?  _ He’s  _ going to be mad if you just stay here.”

_ Things would be better if you hadn’t come along.  _

“Alright, make sure you keep this guy here…” the agent paused. “Why don’t we just kill the girl? You know, as compensation for not getting any information from this geezer?”

Cyrus felt his blood run cold. Ice cold. 

_ You can’t do that.  _

“Didya hear that,  _ Agent Hale _ ?” The agent said. “You shouldn’t be so stubborn all the time,” he whipped out a gun from its holster, “‘cause you could’ve saved your  _ precious  _ granddaughter’s life.” He turned and walked out of the room. Every other SPYDER agent smiled toothy grins. 

“This is madness!” Cyrus yelled.  _ You can’t do this.  _ “Think about what you’re doing!”

The agent that had tried to get information from him before slapped him across the face. He’d been slapped countless times before- but it still  _ hurt.  _

Yet… it didn’t hurt more than the thought that he’d been  _ defeated.  _ Trapped in an impossible situation.  _ Your granddaughter or the world?  _

Another one of the agents pulled out a phone. “He says the adult’s coming here.  _ Now.  _ Looks pretty pissed, or something.”

_ What do you think you’re doing? _

_ Don’t you know the fate of the free world is at stake? _

_ Why are you coming to save me,  _ Alexander _? _

_ THWACK _ !

Something hit the agent that had left the room. He sprawled out on the floor in front of the open door.  _ What- _

That was the moment  _ he  _ came into view. 

The third Hale on this mission. 

Alexander was the last person Cyrus expected to be able to knock out a SPYDER agent. He’d even put Ben Ripley- a first year rookie who didn’t know how to shoot a grenade launcher- in front of him.  _ That  _ was how things were. It wasn’t how things were  _ supposed  _ to be, but no matter the rigorous training Cyrus had tried to put Alexander through,  _ nothing  _ worked. 

Nothing worked. Alexander didn’t  _ work.  _ He was the weak link in the Hale family chain, and if things kept going the way they had, it would  _ snap.  _

_ But… _

“Hey! Get him!” An agent shouted. Some tried, while one actually had the bright idea of trying to help the fallen agent. Through all of this, Alexander… didn’t look like he usually did. 

He looked…  _ competent.  _

The agents were impossible to tell apart now. It was just a tangle of arms, some of which were in the process of  _ snapping _ , legs, some of which were sticking in the air, and many words that, if said in the vicinity of small children, would have their parents wondering  _ what in the world happened.  _

For a long time, Cyrus had believed that making a room full of enemy agents look like that was a Hale talent that Alexander simply did not possess. 

Clearly, he was wrong. 

Once every agent was on the floor, Cyrus realized his mouth was wide open. 

Alexander turned from where he’d been knocking an agent’s head into the wall and looked at Cyrus. Honestly, the older agent had no idea what he was going to say.  _ I’m here, are you happy?  _ Or,  _ Look, I did something! Be proud of me!  _ Cyrus just- didn’t know. That was a rare thing. 

Alexander smiled a bit. “Hi.”

_...what? _

Alexander walked forward and took out a pair of wire cutters- something he’d probably taken from the kids when he’d split off to come and-  _ save me. Why’d he come to save me  _ now _? _

“You know, the kids got it all under control.” Alexander said, when Cyrus didn’t say anything back.  _ What could I say _ ? “They’re going to get Erica as we- I speak.” 

“Y-“ Cyrus sighed, “You came  _ alone  _ to save me?”

“Why not?” Alexander said. “If you’re the more dangerous agent to them, they’re gonna give you more security. I don’t wanna put any kids in danger.”

“Do you know how unbelievably stupid that is?” Cyrus said.  _ Well, good to know he hasn’t changed too much. And yet… _

Alexander stared him in the eye. “Are you going to just… sit there and call me stupid or are you going to  _ help save Erica _ ?” He said it in the most assertive voice Cyrus had ever heard coming out of his son’s mouth. 

“I- who do you think I am?” Cyrus said, standing up. “I didn’t give any information all while thinking how to save Erica. Not that she’ll need much saving, though. If she’s consistent, she’ll be out by now.”

“Yeah.” Alexander said. He threw the wire cutters to the floor. They landed on one of the agents. He started to walk out the door. 

Cyrus felt like he needed to say  _ something.  _ Something had been making him feel strange ever since Alexander started talking. Something he’d never felt in detail before. 

_ How am I supposed to put this into words… have I ever felt like this before? _

“Alexander,” Cyrus began. The younger agent turned, confused. 

“Huh?”

“I’m… I’m-“ Cyrus sighed and shook his head. 

“I’m  _ proud.  _ Of  _ you _ . A... a lot.”

The two Hales stood in that room, silent, for a full five seconds. 

Then, Alexander beamed like that was the best thing he’d ever heard. 

“Yeah! Let’s go help, alright?”

Cyrus gave out a little smile. Just a little one. 

“Alright.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
